1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging system and a related method, and more particularly, to a wireless charging system and a related method for transmitting data while wirelessly charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, commercial electronic devices use charging devices like transformers for plug-in-charging, and need to comply with specific spec-qualified charging devices. Users have no choice but purchase corresponding charging devices related to the commercial electronic devices since there is no universal charging device. Also, the commercial electronic devices need spare holes and lines to install plug-in-charging modules for connecting with the charging devices. To those who pursue beauty and convenience, the above description has abased their desires to purchase those commercial electronic devices. Accordingly, the prior art has disclosed concepts and mechanisms of a wireless charging for the commercial electronic devices.
In simple terms, the principle of wireless charging is similar to operation of an electric generator, operating as a wireless charging which transforms electric energy into magnetic energy and transmits via electromagnetic wave from a transmitting end (i.e. the charging device) to a receiving end (i.e. the commercial electric device). Sensing coils or radio frequency means are utilized to exchange energy between the transmitting end and the receiving end. Also, any datum can be exchanged between the transmitting end and the receiving end via the same transmitting path, such as the electromagnetic wave, so as to increase wireless charging application.
However, due to increasing amounts of transmitting data, it is impossible to transmit those data within a short period in comparison with cable transmission. Also, physical limitation of electromagnetic wave sets up barrier for wireless transmission. All drawbacks cause a waste of time in cable transmission and force users to abandon wireless charging accompanying with transmitting data. Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a wireless charging technique which increases efficiency of transmitting data between the transmitting end and the receiving end.